


Told You So

by sunkissedjoon94



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dancer Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Dancer Xu Ming Hao | The8, Domestic, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Soonyoung is probably the best uncle a kid could have in this, famous but not idols, i have no idea how to tag it other than junhao are adorable parents, this is another blurb that was requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedjoon94/pseuds/sunkissedjoon94
Summary: Samuel is Minghao and Junhui's adopted son, who is very proud of what his parents do. At school, he tells his friends what his parents do for a living and is called a liar. So on sharing day, Samuel decides to bring his parents to prove his point.This was a request sent in by anon on my cc!
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This is again another prompt shared with me by anon on my cc back in august that I am terrible and just now finishing. To that sweet anon, thank you for sending me these ideas and being so patient for me to write them. They have been so fun to write and a really neat challenge for me. So without further ado, here is the completed writing of your prompt:  
> junhao's kid boasting about how cool their dads are because they can dance and do martial arts etc. but the kid's friends don't believe them. so the kid brings jun and hao as their show and tell- turns out junhao are ultra-famous celebrities and their kid is v proud of their daddies

“My dad is a firefighter.” “Yeah? Well, my  _ mom  _ is a doctor.” “My dad is cooler, he’s a teacher for college.” “My mom works in IT. She says she works on computers all the time fixing them.” “My dad flies airplanes.”

“My dads both dance and know martial arts,” Samuel spoke up after his friends spoke.

“Yeah, okay Sam.” One of them rolled their eyes at him.

Samuel frowned, “they do. One helps my uncle Soonyoung and Chan at their studio.”

“Then show us how to dance.”

“Yeah, if your dads can dance then you can too.”

“I-I can’t. They haven’t really taught me yet.” Samuel mumbled.

“Then you're nothing but a big fat liar.” One kid said.

Samuel frowned, “they are though! I just haven’t learned yet.”

“Liar, liar, pants on fire.” The kids all began chanting, leaving Samuel stuck feeling bad and wishing he didn’t mention his dads could dance. 

Thankfully, the bell rang and their teacher stood at the door calling them all back in. The other kids went in, leaving him behind. With a sigh, Samuel followed. He wasn’t a liar. His dads  _ could  _ dance. He had gone with his appa to the studio several times and seen him dance with Uncle Soonyoung several times. With a frown, he sat at his table, staring at the top of it through the rest of the day, not wanting to do any work.

“Samuel,” his teacher stopped and knelt down by the seven-year-old at his seat, “what’s wrong sweetheart?”

“Nothing Miss Min.” Samuel looked up at her.

“Honey, your classmates all left a little bit ago, it’s the end of the school day.” Miss Min said gently, “your dads are probably wondering where you are and about to come in to find you.”

Samuel looked around and saw that he was alone with Miss Min. He got up and went to his cubby where his jacket and backpack hung. “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be sweetheart. What’s wrong?” Miss Min followed, still giving him space.

“Sammy?” Junhui’s voice came from the doorway and the seven-year-old quickly ran into his arms. “Hey, there you are. Are you okay?”

“He’s been in a funk since the last recess. I let him be for now, but he won’t talk about it.” Miss Min filled in.

Junhui knelt down and looked at Samuel, “what’s wrong? Talk to me, baby.”

“Some kids were being mean,” Samuel whispered.

“How?” Junhui asked. He smoothed Samuel’s hair back, helping comfort him. “You can tell me.”

“They-they said I was a liar because I said you and dad are dancers and know martial arts. But they told me to dance to prove it and I don’t know how to dance yet. Not like you and dad.” Samuel frowned.

“No, you don’t. But that’s okay, and doesn’t give them any reason to call you a liar.” Junhui glanced at Miss Min who nodded and looked at Samuel again, “And I’m sure your teacher is going to talk to them to make sure they know that.”

“I will, Samuel.” Miss Min said softly. “And if you like, you can always bring your dad’s Friday for our sharing day. Introduce them that way.”

“Yeah, your dad and I would love to come to that.” Junhui said quickly, “if you want us there that is.”

“Really?” Samuel looked at him.

“Oh heck yeah. We can go out to breakfast too before school.” Junhui smiled. “And then you can show that you aren’t a liar and we’ll talk about how we do dance.”

“Thank you appa.” Samuel hugged him again.

Junhui hugged him and kissed his head, “you’re more than welcome Sammy. Should we go now? Your uncle Chan wanted to show you something with your dad.”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Samuel nodded. He looked at Miss Min, “bye Miss Min.”

“Bye Samuel. Tomorrow will be better. I promise.” She smiled at the seven-year-old.

“Thank you.” Junhui thanked her as he stood. He held a hand out for Samuel, which he took after grabbing his stuff and the two left, Junhui talking to Samuel about the better parts of his day.

\--------

As Samuel and Junhui walked into the studio that he and Minghao helped their friends work at, Samuel quickly followed the music into one of the studio rooms, looking for his dad and uncle. In Studio B he smiled seeing Minghao practicing with Soonyoung, the two fully immersed in the choreo they were working on. 

Samuel walked in with Junhui, and leaned against the mirror, watching them dance. Even when they had first adopted him, he loved getting the chance to sit and watch, always amazed at how his dads made dancing look so effortless. His uncles even were great at dancing, and he wished he could be able to dance like they were able to. Which Junhui had promised would start happening that summer. They wanted to make sure that Samuel was able to enjoy school first and be sure he wanted to learn how to dance before doing so.

When the music stopped, Minghao put his hands on his knees for a moment to catch his breath, a smile on his face, content with the work he and Soonyoung had just done. He looked over and smiled more, seeing Samuel and Junhui watching. “Sammy, come here.” he held his arms open, and quickly, Samuel got up and ran to him.

“Hi, Dad.”

“Hi, sweet prince. How was school?” Minghao hummed, kissing the top of his head. He smiled at Junhui who offered Soonyoung a bottle of water before coming over with one for Minghao, “thanks, babe.”

Junhui smiled and nodded.

“It was fine. But at last recess, some of my friends called me a liar.” Samuel said, at this point, more used to saying what his friends had said since he got to talk to Junhui about it.

“Oh. Why?” Minghao frowned.

“I need names,” Soonyoung said, mostly to Junhui making both of the other adults give him a playful glare. “Just saying. Chan and I could solve this real quick.”

“Shut up.” Junhui laughed, gently elbowing the younger. “Besides, it’s Chan’s day off, and I remember he said he was going on a date with Wonwoo, and I don’t think beating up first graders is in that.”

Samuel laughed at Soonyoung and Junhui before looking at Minghao, “I told them you and Appa dance. They didn’t believe me.”

“Oh Sam, I’m sorry. Did Appa get a chance to talk to your teacher about it?” Minghao asked, crouching so that he was closer to Samuel’s height.

Samuel nodded and glanced at Junhui who nodded encouragingly. He looked back at Minghao, “they talked and Miss Min said if I want, I can bring you and Appa to sharing day on Friday.”

“Oh, and do you want to?” Minghao asked.

Samuel nodded, with a shy smile, “please dad?”

Minghao smiled, “absolutely. I’d love to go with you.”

Samuel smiled, “awesome.”

“What about me? Don’t want me coming along?” Soonyong asked.

Samuel looked at him and shook his head, laughing, “no.”

“What?! But I’m your favorite uncle!” Soonyoung smiled, quickly picking him up before he got away.

“No!! Uncle Chan!” Samuel giggled.

Soonyoung looked at Junhui and Minghao, “permission to tickle your son until he can’t breathe?”

“Long as you don’t kill him.” Minghao laughed standing fully.

“No! Appa! Dad! Help!” Samuel giggled as Soonyoung started tickling him, “noooo! Please!”

Junhui laughed and kissed Minghao’s cheek, “are you okay with it?”

“Of course, Samuel needs us as back up.” Minghao smiled. “Are you good?”

Junhui smiled and nodded, “definitely.”

“Appa! Dad!” Loud squeals interrupted them and they both looked over, seeing Samuel’s face was now red from laughing so much.

“Alright, enough tickles.” Junhui smiled. He carefully took Samuel from Soonyoung, “because now it’s our turn.”

“No!!” Samuel laughed as his dads both tickled him, the studio filling with the sound of his happiness.

\--------

Friday morning, Minghao and Junhui brought Samuel to breakfast, just as promised, and brought him to school after a morning of smiles. Together, they walked in with Samuel, the seven-year-old walking between them, holding onto their hands, swinging them. When they walked into the classroom, Minghao and Junhui both smiled and bowed to the teacher before following Samuel around the room, looking at the different things he wanted to show them. They were only vaguely aware of the whispers coming from other parents, sharing quiet smiles together while focusing more on Samuel.

After a little bit, the teacher got everyone’s attention, the parents standing towards the back while the kids all quickly went and sat in their seats. Minghao and Junhui both stood together, glancing at each other with a small smile. 

“Alright, so today is sharing day. Would anyone like to go first?” Miss Min asked.

“Me!” Samuel raised his hand, looking back at Minghao and Junhui who both smiled and walked to the front of the classroom with him. “These are my dads. They dance and know martial arts and they’re the best dads ever.”

Minghao and Junhui couldn’t help but smile at each other at the way their son introduced them. 

“They also help my uncles at their dance studio, which is super cool and they haven’t taught me how to dance yet because of school.” Samuel finished. He looked up at Minghao and Junhui, smiling and also as if he was thinking if he said everything he wanted. He made a face, and looked back at the class again, “and I’m sure they can show you, too so that you don’t think I’m a liar.”

Miss Min took over then, gently steering the attention away from his statement, “does anyone have any questions for Samuel or his dads?”

“I have one,” another parent spoke up first and Miss Min nodded to them.

“Are you two really Wen Junhui and Xu Minghao? The famous dancers?” The parent asked.

Samuel quickly looked up at his dads, surprised, “ _ famous _ ?”

Minghao smiled at him and nodded before looking at the parents mostly, “we are. We moved here not too long before we adopted Samuel, and now we work with our friends at their studio.”

There was a small silence before a kid raised their hand and Miss Min called on them.

“Can you dance for us?” The kid asked.

Minghao and Junhui both nodded and a few parents and the two helped move a few things so that there was room for them to show the kids. Everyone watched them in awe, amazed at their dancing and when they finished, they clapped for the two. They bowed to the class, saying quiet thank-yous before standing by Samuel again.

“Can you teach me?” One kid asked, making a few parents laugh.

Minghao laughed, “we do teach classes at our friends’ studio, and they’re open to all ages and skill levels so maybe.”

The rest of the few minutes that Miss Min allowed Samuel to share before it was another child’s turn. When they went back, Samuel followed his dad’s back by the parents and stood in front of Junhui, his dad keeping an arm around him. Samuel tilted his head back and looked up at his dads and smiled, happy they were willing to help him prove to his classmates he wasn’t lying about who his dads were. He thought his parents were amazing and was proud of them. 

Junhui smiled at him and leaned down, kissing his forehead, whispering a soft, “I love you” to him.

“Love you appa,” Samuel whispered back smiling. 

Minghao looked over and smiled, running a hand over Samuel’s back to get his attention before mouthing “I love you” to him.

Samuel smiled, mouthing it back. He loved his parents. When he looked back at the rest of his class and the one who was sharing, he saw one of his friends looking back at him and his dads. Feeling a little confidence in himself, he smirked and looked at his friend before mouthing a very obvious, very proud  _ I told you so _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've used Samuel as the child of these two every time so far, but once I used him as the child in Broken Pieces, I fell in love with the idea, so he and Jeongin made a few appearances haha.
> 
> Thank you for reading this if you did (and the other two prompts "How Original" and "Lanterns and Family"). I loved writing these, and originally they were going to be tiny blurbs to be posted on Twitter, but my writing muse grabbed these and said it needed to be longer, so here we are. I hope you've enjoyed them!
> 
> Please leave some kind words as you go! I love feedback and I may be more likely to do something like this again if I do get some. Also, come be friends with me on Twitter (sunkissedjoon94). I'm super awkward and shy, but I love making friends.
> 
> Also, while I super appreciate the love for my writing and such, I'm not currently taking any requests. I don't want to promise something I can't deliver on and currently, I've been super overloaded with school. I had these prompts that I've been working on for a few months that I finally finished. When I do decide to open requests, check out my Twitter and I'll say more there. Thank you and I'm so sorry I'm not able to write requests currently!


End file.
